Swan-Mills Shcool
by RaphySwanQueen
Summary: Bienvenue sur la nouvelle fanfiction Elle comportera environ 30 chapitres Swan-Mills School, professeur élève Rating M Bonne lecture à tous
1. Chapter 1

-J'ai rencontré Emma il y a quelque temps, ci attentionnée et cette envie de toujours discuter avec elle. Elle avait se don d'attirer les sourires, le don de te faire frissonner au moindre regard..

Elle a fait de moi et ses amis, des personnes meilleur, chaque être humain sur cette planète sera capable de dire qu'elle est un vrai rayon de soleil..

J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour elle comprendra... Qu'elle comprendra l'énorme espoir que tout ses proches ont...

La famille et les amis d'Emma étaient présent, chacun avec le regard vide, chacun de demandait comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici, elle qui était tant aimé, malgré son sacré caractère, et sa folie, personne ne détestait cette magnifique blonde

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait que Régina dans la pièce, si froide et si sombre, les murs été blanc, la pièce était plongé dans le noir, seule une petite lampe de chevet éclairait le visage d'Emma.

Régina pleurai... Elle aimerai tellement qu'Emma revienne parmi nous. Si seulement elle avait pu éviter cette catastrophe..

Au chevet de son lit, Régina regardait Emma, elle était allongé et sans aucune émotion, avec le teint pâle.. Pourquoi elle était là? Et pour quelle raison attendait-elle avec impatience le retour d'Emma ?

Sans faire attention à se qui l'entourait, Ruby passa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, elle aperçu Régina tenant à main d'Emma, la tête posé sur le lit, comme si elle priait

-Madame Mills ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Régina se leva immédiatement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'a voit ici, et surtout dans cet état

-Ruby, je... Je suis venue voir comment allait Emma aujourd'hui, mais je ne reste pas.. la place est à vous.

-J'aimerai que vous restiez.. Emma aurait aimé que vous soyez là.. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sûr, je vous écoute

-Racontez moi votre histoire avec Emma, enfin je veux dire vous étiez son professeure référent et surtout vous l'avez énormément aidé pendant cette année de cours.

-Euh.. je..

Régina ne savait pas quoi répondre à Ruby, connaissait-elle son histoire avec Emma? Savait-elle qu'elle avait vécu toute les deux énormément de chose?

Régina repris sa respiration.

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde Mlle, je vous prierai d'avoir un peu de respect pour votre amie et je...

-Emma n'est pas mon amie! - Ruby ce mis à s'énerver, comme si son professeur si froid habituellement et si ingrate n'était qu'une minuscule poussière qu'elle venait de souffler

-Emma est ma famille, elle est ma soeur, mon souffle, l'être que j'ai toujours admiré et respecter, Emma est bien plus que mon amie! Et si vous pensez qu'elle ne m'a rien raconté de votre histoire alors vous vous trompez, elle est plus forte que vous ne le pensez, elle plus intelligente et plus joyeuse que vous ne le serez jamais!

Je ne veux pas me mètre dans votre histoire, je veux seulement que vous me le racontiez pour vous voir sourire quelques heures et pourquoi pas la voir ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant si vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire alors je vous demanderez de me laisser seul avec elle.

Régina n'avait pas détourner son regard, pendant le discourt de Ruby elle sait rendu compte qu'elle avait exagérer dans sa façon d'être

Elle se mis à sourire, non pas se sourire de sorcière mais se sourire de souvenir, Emma n'a jamais cesser de lui répéter

« Mme Mills arrêtez de vouloir tout contrôler et laissez les gens rentrer dans votre bulle, cessez de monter sur vos grands chevaux, vous êtes un professeur et une femme incroyable »

Elle tourna le dos à Ruby, une larme s'échappa et coulais le long de sa joue..

-Assied toi -Régina avait cette façon d'être autoritaire, pourtant elle c'était adoucie en entendant la voix d'Emma résonnais dans sa tête

Ruby avait tout de suite entendu le tutoiement et le changement de son de son professeur

Elle c'était assise toute les deux dans le coin de la chambre, elles avaient toute les deux les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle allait chacune de leur côté, remémorer leur rencontre respectif avec Emma

En prenant sa respiration, Régina ouvrit la bouche

-J'avais 24 ans quand j'ai vue Emma pour la première fois...

Voila, c'est fini pour se premier chapitre, dites moi se que vous en pensez et les petites choses qui sont à modifié. En espérant que ça vous plaises

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc selon les commentaires qui se présenteront je posterai la suite rapidement

a bientôt la Team Swan-Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Emma se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle attaqua sa dernière année de lycée, elle était dans cette établissement depuis qu'elle avait commencé le Collège. Elle avait rencontré tout type d'élève ou de professeur. Tout le monde l'a connaissait mais peut l'avait approché, non pas qu'il ai eu peur d'elle, mais parce qu'elle ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle avant d'être sûr qu'elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance et ça c'est très très très rare, les seules personnes qu'elle laissait rentrer dans sa vie privé était Ruby, Belle, Neal, et Killian.

Emma se souvenait parfaitement sa rencontre avec Ruby, elle était devenu meilleures amies, elle venait d'arrivé et Emma était déjà là depuis 2 ans, dès le premier regard, elles avaient toutes les deux compris qu'elles étaient faite pour vivre une sacré histoire d'amitié, malgré qu'elles avaient eu une vie complètement différente elles se comprenaient, elles avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble. En se remémorant toute cette histoire Emma eu le sourire au lèvre, elle disait qu'avec une amie comme Ruby elle s'en sortirai dans la vie, car à se jour ni elle ni Ruby n'avais prévu de faire leur vie séparément.

Plongé dans ses pensées Emma ne vit pas l'heure arriver, elle était en retard, « une sacrée habitude » se disait-elle

Ni une ni deux elle sortie du lit, se préparait et prenais le bus, elle n'avais que 10 minutes de trajet, elle habitait dans une petite immeuble, seul dans un studio de 30m2, ça faisait que quelques mois qu'elle y habitait, elle avait décidé de prendre son indépendance suite au décès de sa mère adoptive.

Arrivé dans le bus, Emma a entendu une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu au milieu d'un bain de foule

« Ah blondie! Comme on se retrouve »

« Ruby, arrête tes âneries on se voit tout les matins à la même heures depuis des années maintenant » - Dit-elle le sourire au lèvre

« Oui je sais Em' mais ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir ta tête de déterré tout les matins »

A ce moment là Emma a donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa meilleure amie

« Non sérieusement tu savais que cette année rien n'a changé, sauf qu'il y a une nouvelle mais personne ne sait si elle est proviseur, prof, infirmière ou je ne sais quoi »

« Rub' on s'en fou cette année on reste dans nos habitudes et tu verras que nouvelle ou non elle finira par partir si elle croise notre chemin »

Ruby n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était arrivé devant le lycée, elles retrouvent leur bandes d'amies qu'elles avaient quitter quelques mois plus tôt, chacun se racontait ses vacances, ses exploits et les filles ou garçons qu'ils avaient rencontrés

La sonnerie se faisait entendre, chacun regardais qui était avec qui et évidement on recommence l'année avec les mêmes, la bande d'amie était ensemble. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle 108, où ils allaient recevoir leurs emploi du temps, les papiers administratifs ainsi que les professeurs qu'ils auront tout au long de l'année.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. »

La voix de Régina avait enveloppé toute la pièce, plus un seul bruit dans la pièce, seule cette voix se faisant entendre.

« Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaitez la bienvenue, je me présente, je m'appelle Regina Mills je suis le nouveau proviseur de votre lycée, ainsi que votre professeure principale, je vous enseignerai la matière la plus importante dans vos filières; c'est à dire les maths et les sciences. Cette année nous aurons énormément de travail, je vous demanderai donc de donner tout se que je vous avez, je me doute que certains auront des difficultés, c'est pour cela que nous avons instauré avec vos professeurs des heures de soutiens. Nous évaluerons au court de la semaine vos niveaux, il faut savoir que ses cours ne seront que facultatifs à ceux qui ont le niveau requis, pour tous les élèves qui n'auront pas le niveau les cours de soutien seront obligatoire »

A peine la phrase terminé, un bruit énorme se fit entendre dans la pièce, les élèves n'étaient en aucun cas d'accord sur cette règles, une seule eu le courage de dire les choses;

« Madame Mills, écoutez se n'est pas que nous sommes pas d'accord mais certains d'entre nous travaillons les soirs et... »

« Écoutez Mademoiselle... »

« Swan, Emma Swan.. »

« Mademoiselle Swan il faut savoir avant de parler je vous pris que ces cours sont là pour vous aider et nous pénalisé et même si certains travailles le soir, les cours seront organisé selon votre emploi du temps, il y aura plusieurs jours de disponible et chacun marquera son nom pour les jours libre. » - Dit-elle d'un ton froid et sans possibilité de rétractation

Emma avait fermer la bouche, elle a manqué de se taire.

« Em' je crois que l'on est tombé sur un sacré morceau cette année. » Ruby lui avait chuchoté cette phrase afin de ne pas être entendu et d'avoir une réflexion dès le premier jour

« T'inquiète pas, elle ne sait pas encore à qui elle s'adresse » lui avait répondu Emma a voix basse

Tout au long du discours de Régina, Emma avait fixé son regard dans celui de sa professeur, elle se demandais qui elle était et pourquoi était-elle si froide. Pourtant elle est belle, non beaucoup plus que belle, brune, petite, tailleur sombre de chez Versace, veste en cuir noir et escarpins rouge vif.

Emma a toujours aimé les femmes seule sont groupe d'amies étaient au courant, non pas qu'elle j'assumais pas mais uniquement parce qu'elle encore une fois incapable de laisse rentré plus de monde dans son cercle.

A l'inverse, tout les élèves connaissaient Emma ainsi que les professeurs et Régina, elle c'était renseigné sur chacun des élèves qu'elle aurait cette années.

Emma était réputé pour avoir un tableau de chasse impressionnant, elle aimait les filles et même si elle ne l'a jamais crier haut et fort tout le monde était au courant, elle draguait, mettais dans son lit, et s'en allait dès que c'était terminé. Aucune attache, aucun sentiment, mais elle promettait mont et merveille à ses filles qui passaient dans son lit.

Comportement arrogant mais notes brillantes, sa réputation de dur à cuire envers les professeurs était sans appel, aucun élève ne n'était aventurer à lui cause des ennuies.

« Mademoiselle Swan vous viendrez me voir» d'un ton toujours froid et autoritaire

Elle s'approcha du bureau

« Vous vouliez me voir Professeur »

« Écoutez moi bien, je connais votre réputation à faire craquer le corps enseignant mais je peux vous assurez que fasse à moi vous ne serrez qu'une brebis et je serais le loup en aucun cas vous ne me faites peur et je vous donne ma parole qu'à la fin de l'année vous serez diplômé et avec un comportement irréprochable. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Emma n'avait presque rien écouté de la conversation, trop elle avait été hypnotisé par son regard et son charisme, jamais elle n'avait ressenti se frisson et cet envie de survoler le bureau pour se jeter sur elle.

Elle repris ses esprits et lui lança sans aucune émotion

« Vous connaissez ma réputation certes mais moi je peux vous garantir qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire vous me supplierai de vous sautez dessus »

Elle avait dis sa d'une pierre de coup, elle sortie par la grande porte fière d'elle, puis quelques mètres plus loin elle se demanda se qu'il lui avait pris de dire sa alors que ce n'était même pas le sujet ...

"Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris" pensa-elle.

—

De son côté Régina Mills, la grande et talentueuse Régina n'en revenait pas, jamais aucun ni aucune élève n'a eu le cran de se genre de parole avec elle, pourtant elle voyais très bien les regards et les messes basses qui se propageais quand elle traversait les couloirs. Elle avait du charme énormément de charme et le savait mais jamais elle n'avait franchie le cap avec qui que se soit dans une établissement.

Quelques minutes après son « altercation » avec cette Emma elle sortie de sa salle et traversait les couloirs à une lente allure afin de réfléchir, elle sortie du bâtiment et croisa un nombre incalculable d'élève, c'était la pause, elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite puis s'arrêta net quand elle vit cette Emma adossé à un arbre avec une cigarette un peu personnalisé.

Elle se dirigea d'un pied fermé et arriva à hauteur de se jeune fille

« Je vous prierai de jeter sa immédiatement et de me suivre dans mon bureau, ne croyez pas que vous êtes inaccessible dans cette établissement »

Emma avait sûrement écouté mais ne prenait pas compte de cet ordre, elle tira une latte et souffla la fumer en direction du visage de Régina qui monta de colère. Elle s'avança afin d'être à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se pencha et lui chuchota dans l'oreille

« Si vous ne jetez pas ce que vous avez dans la main, je peux vous dire immédiatement que je vous surveillerai à chaque seconde de cette journée, si vous pensez me mettre dans votre lit avec cette attitude, je vous préviens que sa sera un échec. »

Elle se recula d'un pas et elle attendait une réponse mais rien n'arriva, Emma était subjugué par ses simples paroles, elle ne pensait pas du tout avoir se genre de discours entouré de ses amies. Personne n'avait jamais osé contredire cette Emma Swan

Elle jeter se qu'elle avait et suivait Régina dans son bureau

« Asseyez vous! »

« Non ça ira merci j'entretiens mon derrière sa serais bête qu'il s'aplatisse à cause d'une pauvre chaise » - Elle avait dis sur le ton de l'humour mais seule elle avait se sourire

« Écoutez moi bien et c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dirai, vous n'êtes qu'une simple adolescente en pleine ébullition d'hormones jamais vous n'aurez se que vous voulez et encore moins avoir le pouvoir sur moi, je décide, je donne les ordres et quand je vous demande vous assoie je vous conseil vivement de le faire »

Sans aucune parole elle s'assit fasse à Régina

Elle écoutait son discours qu'elle entendait chaque année; " ne faites pas si ne faites pas sa vous n'avez aucune autorité dans ce lycée et bla-bla-bla bla-bla-bla"

Après quelques minutes de remontrance, elle est priée de quitter cette pièce et et retourner en cours.

Emma se lève, elle pris la direction de la sortie, Régina l'avait suivit de près, elle avait ouvert la porte mais avant de franchir le cap de la sorti elle se retourna s'approcha de Régina et...

—

Voilà c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui, pardonnez mon retard, merci pour vos reviews j'y répondrait au fur et à mesure des chapitres malheureusement aujourd'hui je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps

Si vous voulez la suite rapidement, faites peter les reviews les amies et ça arrivera rapidement :)


	3. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Salut à tous,

j'ai eu pas énormément de temps en se moment mais je vous assure que ça va changer, tôt d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je sais qu'il y a des fautes mais malheureusement je n'ai personne pour me relire .

Il y aura environ 30 chapitres. Les 10 premiers sont déjà fait et j'avance sur le reste, ils seront tous de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure le dernier chapitre écrit comporte 5000 mots environ

Petite question à vous mes petits lecteurs :) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce débute d'histoire? Je prend tout les avis en compte sans aucun problème surtout n'hesitez pas

plein de courage à vous pour cette semaine

a bientôt à la Team


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut a tous. Désolé pour le désagrément impossible de retrouver le MDP pour me déconnecter ^^ ou je suis un boulet

Et puis de file en aiguille j'ai totalement oublier de publier / pardonnez moi

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, un peu plus de détail aujourd'hui même si le prochain chapitre nous connaîtrons un petit peut l'histoire d'Emma et un début d'histoire de Régina.

Les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, seule l'imagination est de mon petit cerveau

Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'ai personne pour le relire

Bonne lecture à tous

Emma se lève, elle pris la direction de la sortie, Régina l'avait suivit de près, elle avait ouvert la porte mais avant de franchir le cap de la sorti elle se retourna s'approcha de Régina et elle lui caressa la joue tendrement puis s'approcha doucement de cette femme si élégante et lui embrassa la joue.. elle prit ensuite la fuite comme si elle avait commis quelque chose d'affreux.

Régina resta quelques secondes sous le choc elle se demandais réellement se qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et s'assoie convenablement sur sa chaise afin de réfléchir à l'attitude d'Emma

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma et Ruby étaient assise à discuter de tout et de rien, puis cette dernière pris la parole

« Em' au faite il c'est passé quoi avec Madame Je-suis-une-bombe-mais-je-fait-semblant-que-rien-ne-m'atteins ? »

Ruby y avait été d'une traite, elle riait de sa propre blague, qui sans aucun doute ne faisait rire qu'elle

« Rien, elle c'est cru tout permis alors je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais le contrôle »

Elle disait toujours à son amie les choses mais jamais en détail tant que rien n'était totalement sérieux, et puis comment pouvait-elle trouver sa sérieux alors que c'est une enseignante et qu'elle avait peut être 10-15 ans de plus qu'elle... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sûrement dépassé les bornes mais tant pis se qui est fait et fait et n'ai plus à refaire...

De son côté Régina, avait repris le fil de sa journée, elle avait ses cours, ses élèves et elle a toujours tout donné pour leur réussite.

Malgré sa journée forte en émotion, elle prit le chemin de sa voiture, elle traversa les couloirs, toujours à l'affût de tout et rien, elle entendait les élèves discuter entre eux mais seul ses escarpins se faisant encore plus entendre.

Arrivé à sa voiture, Régina entra dedans d'une finesse, elle avait une Porsche noir, que sa mère lui avait offert il y a quelques années en espérant la séduire et en faire sa marionnette mais Régina n'a jamais accepter cela et a bien évidemment garder cette voiture qui malgré tout lui rappelait les souvenirs d'une vie pas facile...

Elle démarra la voiture et commença à sortir de l'établissement, quelques mètres après elle croisa sur le côté Emma, Ruby et la petite bande. Elle se devait de savoir qui était-elle vraiment...

—-

Emma de son côté avait bien évidement vue Régina entrée dans sa voiture et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait être amenée à se croiser d'ici quelques minutes

Elle faisait en sorte de rester elle même tout en se montrant pour prouver « son pouvoir du contrôle »

Elle n'a pas toujours été comme sa non, étant plus jeune elle avait était seule, malgré une famille aimante Emma n'a jamais l'affection et le bonheur que pouvait lui offrir sa « famille »

Elle a alors pris ses responsabilités et avait décider de s'émanciper, tout en demandant de qu'en pensait ses parents qui trouver forcément que ceci était une bonne idée, sachant qu'ils n'étaient jamais à la maison, toujours à l'étranger, ou en vacances, il avait travailler assez longtemps pour être l'une des familles les plus riches du continent, des parents lui ont alors fait un chèque dépassant les six zéros. Elle avait un appartement dans le centre ville, assez grand au vue de son compte en banque, mais Elle avait toujours les pieds sur Terre, elle n'avait pas changer de style vestimentaire, elle prenait le bus alors qu'elle aurait pu s'offrir un chauffeur facilement. La simplicité était le quotidien de cette jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques minutes Emma se rendit compte que la voiture de Régina passait lentement à côté d'elle, elle se recula afin de frotter son corps à la voiture se qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Régina qui d'un coup arrêta la voiture.

« Non! Mais mademoiselle Swan vous êtes inconsciente ou comment sa se passe? » - C'est en hurlant que Régina avait prononcer cette phrase

Jamais Régina avait réagit de cette façon à une élève son langage était en majeur partie soutenue. Emma avait entendu et avait fait son petit sourire en coin

« Oup's désolé M'dame j'ai pas du tout fait exprès » - Emma avait prononcer cette phrase comme si l'innocence avait était son premier sentiment

Régina compris tout de suite son jeu et c'est alors approcher d'Emma, se qui avait fait reculer tout son groupe d'amie au vue du visage terrifiant qu'elle abordait.

« Je vous revoit encore vous approcher de ma voiture et je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oula ne vous énerver pas, j'ai pas fait exprès au mieux votre voiture n'a rien, au pire une petite rayure mais vue cette engin vous avez les moyens » elle avait dit cette phrase toute souriante comme si elle avait réussi sa

Régina c'était approcher d'Emma afin de ne l'avoir qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais avant de lui dire se qu'elle avait à dire Régina pris la parole

« Vous la, vous déguerpissez et maintenant si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en heures de colle jusqu'à la fin de votre cursus scolaire »

Aucun élève ne pris la peine de répondre et chacun décida de prendre le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer chez eux, personne n'avait envie de se frotter à elle, laissant Emma seule.

Se que Régina n'avait pas compris c'est qu'Emma avait réellement tout calculer, c'est se qu'elle voulait être seule avec elle...

« Swan, je ne céderait en rien et je peux vous garantir que si vous essayez de compromettre cette année pour vos études et pour moi, je vous assure que vous serez exclus avant même de pouvoir respirer, vous n'êtes rien, et je sais exactement à quoi vous jouez alors... »

Régina n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle sentit la main d'Emma se coller au niveau de sa hanche, elle avait reçu un courant électrique que jamais

Elle n'a ressentit... elle c'est éloignée de cette « gamine » comme elle pourrait penser

« Ne vous approchez plus jamais de la sorte. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? »

« Yep, a plus M'dame »

Quelle arrogance ce disait-elle! En colère Régina rentra chez elle, à quelques km du lycée. Elle avait mis les clés dans la serrure, enleva chez escarpins tout en se massant les pieds... « mais quelle journée... » Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, et puis comment cette Emma Swan avait osée de coller à elle comme si de rien était!

Elle enleva sa veste puis chercha son téléphone, le déverrouilla et envoya un message

"Salut Mal' première journée assez mouvementé, une élève c'est cru permis certaines choses, et toi alors de ton côté ? Raconte moi comment va mon neveu préférer ? On se voit d'ici quelques jours"

Puis elle envoyé son message et posa le téléphone sans y prêter attention.

La soirée et la nuit passa pour Régina et Emma, chacune de leur côté elle avait profité l'une et l'autre pour se « prélasser »

L'une commanda une pizza autour d'un film puis douche et au lit

Et l'autre avait préparer une repas beaucoup moins calorique. Elle se mis devant la télé puis monta se coucher.

—

Le lendemain matin, Emma se demandait comment aller se passer la journée... tout la journée elle aurait Mills, sa seule question étais « comment faire craquer celle-ci? » mais attendez pas de la façon à la faire pleurer ou autre mais comment ferait-elle pour séduire cette femme qui était peu commode et qui serait sûrement très très difficile à avoir. Tout est permis, il faut bien rêver mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a évidement rien.

Arriver devant l'établissement elle retrouva ses amis

« Alors notre cher Emma a prévue de faire comment pour ennuyer madame Mills »

Belle était sûrement la plus sage d'entre eux, note exceptionnelle, comportement irréprochable, d'une douceur et d'une gentille incroyable. C'était peut être la seule à pouvoir raisonner Emma de ses futurs ennuies scolaire.

« Belle, Belle, Belle, ne pense pas que je suis une terreur je vais me tenir quand même, selon la bonne humeur de Mills je peux t'assurer qu'elle sera douce et calme aujourd'hui »

Comment Emma pouvait dire ça? Qu'avait-elle fait?

Sans même répondre le petit groupe entra en classe, Ruby et Emma ensemble, Kylian et Neal ensemble, et Belle devant seule comme à quasis tout les cours.

Quant Régina entra dans la pièce, elle ne prêta attention qu'au nombre d'élève présent, hier était un autre jour, aujourd'hui elle ferait son cours et personne ne l'ennuyerai.

« Bonjour, sortez vos livres page 18, et lisez se chapitre nous en rediscuterons dans quelques instant »

Cela lui laissait le temps d'enlever sa veste en cuire. Et se s'installer à son bureau.

Emma n'avait pas décrocher son regard de cette femme oubliant la demande de celles-ci.

« Hey Em'! Em'! Bon sa suffit Emma, arrête de là mater comme sa elle va croire que c'est un monstre »

Ruby avait remarqué qu'elle avait parlé pour rien puisque Emma n'a rien entendu de tout sa.

Elle se décida à ouvrir son cahier comme demandé, elle tenta de comprendre l'exercice mais rien ne rentra dans sa tête!

Alors que seul les mouches se faisaient entendre, une sonnerie de téléphone de cessait d'embaumer la pièce, chaque élève c'était retourner pour savoir qui en était la fautive mais tout se retrouva à regarder l'enseignante

« Retournez a votre lecture! » c'est d'un Ton sec que cette phrase avait été prononcé

Elle avait sortir son téléphone puis l'avait éteint et un morceau de papier était sortie de sa poche en même temps

Intriguer elle le déplier, ce qui avait attirer l'attention d'Emma.

« Quoi? Elle n'a toujours pas compris alors.. »

Emma pensait avoir fait se geste hier pendant « l'altercation » en rien se n'était un attouchement ou quoi, c'était uniquement pour glisser un morceau de papier dans sa poche.

Sans arrêter son mouvement pour déplier se morceau, elle regarda autour d'elle afin de vérifié que personne ne l'a regarda mais tomber sur Emma, avec un demi sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement suite au changement de trait de visage de Régina. Malgré tout elle continuais de se regarder pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à se que Régina baisse le regard afin de voir se qu'il était écrit dessus

« Vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui, vos lèvres m'appellent, votre sourire brille, vous êtes comme un aimant »

Sans aucune signature mais elle savais sans aucun doute qui avait écrit sa.

La question qu'elle se posait c'était, pourquoi d'être jeune fille arrivait à lui faire ressentir sa...

Elle n'avait pas réagit une seule seconde aux avances qu'elle avait pu recevoir de la part de tout ces élèves malgré les insistances alors pourquoi elle ? Surtout qu'elle n'est en aucun cas « Gay » jamais! Non cette femme aimait les hommes, les vrais!

Régina décida d'écrire alors sur ce papier

« Merci pour votre compliment mais vous devriez plutôt vous focalisez sur votre année »

Elle se leva et déposa de morceau de papier sur la table d'Emma très discrètement. Emma pris le papier puis se recula au fond de sa chaise tout en prenant son livre pour que personne ne regarda se qu'elle allait faire.

Elle le déplia puis elle lisais le mot, chaque mots pour essayer de décrypter le moindre sentiment.

D'un coup le téléphone d'Emma se mis à vibrer dans sa poche, elle regarda

Numéro inconnu, un message, à ses heures de cours, mais qui cela pouvait être

Elle décida de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle ne savais pas c'est que Madame Mills au fond de sa chaîne n'avais pas louper une seconde de cette scène. Elle avait préférer attendre de voir se qu'elle allait faire avant de la sanctionner.

« Il est revenu » c'était signé d'un M à la fin

Emma était devenue blanche, dégoulinant en quelques secondes de sueur froide..

pourquoi maintenant? Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il l'a retrouve...

Elle se leva et décida de ranger ses affaires, sans demander aucune autorisation, n'écoutais pas les paroles de son amie à côté

Se qu'elle avait vécu personne n'était au courant personne ne le savait et personne ne devait le savoir.

Quand elle passa pour sortir de la classe

Elle croisa Mills

« Swan qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

« Lâchez moi je dois partir c'est urgent »

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé alors retourner à votre place »

« Écoutez je n'ai pas envie de rire je dois partir alors laissez moi passer »

« Non! Vous retournez vous assoir et maintenant »

Emma n'en pouvait plus elle devait partir...

Elle avait décider qu'elle sortirai peut importe qui m'en empêcherait elle poussa Régina de l'épaule et sortie mais avant qu'Emma prenne le chemin de la fuite, quelqu'un lui avait saisi la main

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Lâchez moi s'il vous paît »

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux

« Attendez une seconde ici s'il vous plaît et ensuite vous pourrez partir »

Régina rentra dans la salle

« Mademoiselle French prenez la relève je reviens dans un instant »

Elle ressorti aussi tôt

« Racontez moi »

« Écoutez j'ai pas le temps de rire de blaguer de vous faire du charme je dois partir et maintenant »

« Pour aller ou? Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité alors dites moi se quil se passe et j'envisagerai de vous laissez partir »

Le silence, voila se qui résumais la conversation après cette phrase

« Maintenant » d'un ton ferme et sec

« Il... il est revenu... pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi encore? Pourquoi a-t-il fait sa? »

Régina n'avait rien compris, elle prend la mains d'Emma et l'emmena à l'extérieur

« Restez calme et parlez moi »

Emma décida de s'assoir sur les marches et de sortir son parquet de cigarette tout en proposant une à Régina qui accepta gentiment

« Vous devez me promettre que jamais vous ne devrait en parler à qui que se soit, que jamais cette conversation ne doit sortir »

« Je vous le promet mais avant tout laissez moi encore un instant »

Régina se leva alla en direction de sa salle et congédia les élèves pour l'après midi, obligation d'aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Elle repartais en direction d'Emma qui était toujours plonger le regard dans le vide, elle avait entamer sa deuxième cigarette, tout en tenant celle de Régina dans une main.

« Je vous écoute »

« Il y a quelques années, j'était chez mes parents quand ma mère a décider d'embaucher quelqu'un pour surveiller la demeure familiale... il s'appelait... »

—

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui dites moi tout sur ce chapitre et dites moi si vous avez des idées sur les mésaventures des demoiselles que nous aimons tant !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ?


End file.
